


I see a future in your eyes

by crimson_rogue



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Friends as Family, Gen, Protective Robin, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_rogue/pseuds/crimson_rogue
Summary: ”Ya know, when you called and asked me if I wanted to hang out I didn’t think this was what you had in mind,”





	I see a future in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all just dipping my toe into this fandom. Big Scoops Troop fan and show fan in general. Still getting a hang of their voices so apologies for any ooc dialogue/thoughts. 
> 
> Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine. Wrote this very quickly so... hope y’all enjoy. 
> 
> Title from ‘Fighting for You’ by Us the Duo.

“Ya know, when you called and asked me if I wanted to hang out I didn’t think this was what you had in mind,” Robin stated sarcastically as Steve pulled over to the side of the road and shut off the car. 

It was a small secluded neighborhood. Small modest houses lined the quiet street. Just a hint of the woods that surrounded Hawkins peaked in the distance. It was the perfect setting for someone to subtly ‘run out of gas’.

But this was Steve ‘The Hair’ Harrington and Steve wasn’t exactly subtle.

“I like stalking as much as the next gal but this is hedging into creeper territory.” 

“Ha ha very funny.” 

Their was a note of restrained tension in his voice that caught her off guard and Robin felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. She hadn’t heard him sound like that since that last night at Starcourt.

“Steve...?”

“I just have to know, alright. I just,” his hands tightened on the steering wheel as his voice tapered off. His dark brown eyes never leaving the house three homes down. 

“I need to make sure, okay?” There was a quiet sense of pleading in his tone. A need for her to understand and accept. For the second time since she had met him Robin realized he was letting her in. _This_ was the real Steve Harrington. Not the douchbag that made a mess in English. 

“You do realize that the little shit is stronger than both of us right? You saw him light up that dickhead doctor.”

“They know his name!” His shout seemed to break the peace around them, even though it remained silent around them. 

“I gave them his name and every night I see them find him, or they catch him and Erica in that stupid fucking death trap of a tunnel. They break his fingers, they cut him, or they break in here. They rip him from his bed and take him or they kill him. I wake up to his screams,” he lets out a shaky breath and Robin reaches over and takes his right hand off the wheel and entwines their fingers. 

Finally Steve leans his head back against the seat and turns his gaze to her and she sees all the guilt that is eating him alive and her heart breaks just a bit.

“ I’m supposed to keep him safe and I gave them his name. He was right. I should have resisted. So I need this. I have to do this.”

“Listen to me Harrington, cause I’m only going to say this once. You didn’t fail Dustin. You didn’t betray him,” he opens his mouth to argue and she smacks her free hand over his mouth to silence him. 

“You didn’t let him down. And he would tell you that himself if he knew you were wringing your hands like some damn mother hen.” She could see a bit of aggravation in his eyes at the insult and she smirked a bit.

But as per usual Steve was a stubborn ass and finally smacked her hand away from his face.

“He won’t admit it but he’s scared. This hit way to close to home. I don’t want him scared. I don’t want to see any of them scared, or sad, or anxious.” Again that tremor of guilt was in his tone and no matter how much she wished to erase it, Robin knew she wasn’t going to be able to. Not when Steve was in this type of ‘woe is me’ mood. 

Which she totally got. Three or four times a week she woke up to screams in the distance and metal piercing her skin. They had agreed not to tell the others about what had transpired in the lab. Mrs. Byers had enough on her plate, and they didn’t want to worry her anymore. As for Dustin, well, they agreed they didn’t want him to feel guilty for leaving them. 

But judging by the way the kid seemed to watch them, Robin was pretty sure the kid knew. The little shit was stronger and smarter than them both.

“No shit dingus, of course he’s scared. I mean one of his best friends is like _Jean Grey_, his cat was eaten by his lizard dog thing-“

“ Demo-dog.”

“Whatever, my point is that the kid has seen some shit. Okay so throw in some_Evil Russians_ trying to open a Hellmouth gate, who also in their spare time like to torture teenagers. So yeah any sane person would be terrified. I wouldn’t be surprised if he slept with a bat wrapped in barb-wire under his pillow. His therapy bills are gonna be outrageous 

“This really isn’t making me feel any better.” 

“Oh I wasn’t trying to make you feel better. I was just pointing out the obvious dumbass,” releasing his hand she lightly slaps him on the thigh as they both turn to watch the Henderson house sit quietly in the night.

“All mocking aside if you ever need me after... Just to talk to or creepily stalk 14 year olds, I’m available. I get it... I have those dreams too.”

She could feel his eyes on her and she fought desperately not to give in and meet his eyes. That old need to protect her vulnerable parts was still deeply ingrained. Even if she did give him more than others. 

“Look at you being all sappy,” he mocked her playfully and she was grateful for the out. “

“This coming from the moron who got choked up when he thought Doc Brown died?”

“I was high!”

“You were crying!”

They grin at one another for a few moments before Steve starts the car back up. 

“So you wanna take me to a movie or do you feel a need to go stare at the Wheeler house.”

“You know you could just walk home.” 

“Awww come on, I just want to make sure you give all of your kids equal motherly stalking.”

“Fuck off.”

Despite all the scary fucked up Hawkins drama, Robin finally found her place in the world and oddly enough it was with King Steve and his pack of 14 yr olds. Which wasn’t too shabby. Only thing missing was a new job and her dream girl...


End file.
